


The Twin Nobody Knew About

by Black_Widow_in_Training



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Widow_in_Training/pseuds/Black_Widow_in_Training
Summary: Join Fenix Quinn as she starts her adventure on meeting her twin sister, losing her. Getting taken to another world and becoming dark, and finding her true loves does everything work out for her? Or does everything fall apart around her





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, I recently re-read this fic and realised that I badly needed to re-write and fix my spelling and grammar so here I am lol. I hope you enjoy the re-write, I don’t own Once Upon a Time. This fic is going to be a mix of Seasons One, Four B, and Season 5. You will probably notice somethings would be cannon and others not, there will be two major character deaths in this fic if you have read this then you know who they are if not then you will just have to wait and see. There will be a three-way relationship in this fic, if you don’t like then don’t read because I have given the warning. Yes my own character is going to be in this fic, again if you don’t like that type of fic you might as well leave right now the time line is not going to be cannon it’s going to be mixed and matched and everything so just bear with it.**

Fenix Quinn. That is who this story is about, now Fenix has never really had an easy life. But there was one person she could always turn to that made the days better and easier for her… well sometimes. Her name was Lily, and she was going to find out something about this girl later on in her life that she didn’t know and it will impact her more then she would like to admit. Fenix thinks back to when she first met the brunette girl, she was at the park and playing with some of the other kids from her foster home when she accidently ran into her, and from then on they were inseparable. Once they started to hang out more, Fenix felt a connection with Lily a connection she hasn’t felt with anyone else since and it kind of scared her. You see Fenix never got a chance to stay with the one family, something would happen and she would always get sent back no matter how hard she tried to behave or be good something bad always happened no matter what. But when she found Lily things got better for her… well again sort of but that is beside the point. Yes things have gotten better but only by a little bit when the two were together mischief happened and that sometimes got Fenix into trouble but she thought it was worth it sometimes because she felt so close with Lily and she didn’t know why. But when Fenix was having her bad days she got angry at Lily and blamed her for all the bad things happening in her life which she knew wasn’t true but she needed someone to blame and who other than her best friend who actually has a family who loves her and keeps her. One day the two got into a huge fight over something Fenix can’t actually recall now that she thinks about it but it would have been over something little anyway she guessed but that had been four years ago, when she was nine.

Now she is thirteen and she is face to face with an old man who calls himself ‘The Apprentice’ whoever or whatever that means. He then started to explain to Fenix everything, about who she was, who her parents were or well one of them anyway, he told her about a sibling she never knew she had and how she came to this world, and boy was she pissed. Well furious seems to be more accurate, she wanted revenge she wanted to find these people who made her life a literal living hell and make them pay for what they have done to her and her family, and she wants to make the Apprentice pay for his part in all off this.

“Can you take me back with you?” Fenix asked him, he blinked at her. He saw the furious look on her face and instantly knew she wanted revenge he knew he shouldn’t bring her back but he felt so guilty about what he has done he couldn’t help but sigh

“I shouldn’t… but I am going to. Only if you promise me that you won’t go seek them out for revenge” the Apprentice said, Fenix pursed her lips she could always lie he won’t know the difference… would he?

“I promise, I-I just want to look for my mother, I have nothing left for me here” Fenix whispered, which was true she did want to find her mother and she didn’t have anything left for her there so really she wasn’t actually lying about **that** part but she couldn’t promise that she wouldn’t find the people reasonable for her bad luck. To his word he did in fact take her back with him, which Fenix was grateful for, and true to her word she did plan on finding her mother. But when Fenix first felt the darkness that changed, she wanted to explore what it meant and what it could do. The darkness was pulsing through her veins and she couldn’t stop the gleeful giggle that escaped her mouth, and when her blue eyes flashed grey the Apprentice knew he fucked up badly. He was actually scared and was about to do something when a grey cloud of smoke covered him sending him away somewhere far away from here and her. Once he was gone she took a deep breathe in through her nose and relaxed a smile graced her face, she also happened to notice she had a weird sense of smell, but then she remembered what he said about her and she remembered, why that was. Fenix saw two villages walking towards her and they had two kids with them and she couldn’t help but smile evilly as a thought crossed her mind. Fenix scrunched her face up in disgust when she smelt the alcohol wafting off the adult male and the smell of sex lingering off the female. Fenix thought back to what the Apprentice said about her world about how different it was to the world she got sent to. She knew she would have to watch how people act even more so kids her age act, and what they wore and she hoped she would come across someone who had magic so they could teach her a few things, she did just send the Apprentice away she didn’t know how she did it but she just waved her hand and it happened. She thought for a second maybe she could go find her mother, but she then knew that would be a very bad idea, it would probably cause major distress on her so she set on trying to find the people who ruined her life. Her thoughts were interrupted when the small family walked towards her,

“And who might you be?” Fenix drawled as they walked past her, they stopped and started at her. Confused and curious why a thirteen year old was standing there by herself

“We-We are just simple villages heading back home, who are you?” the man trembled, as he looked into the girls eyes, and noticed a look he has seen once to many times, he was glad he had managed to escape that look before, but he knew this is the end of it he knew that this would be the last time he would ever see that look because he won’t ever get to see the next day.

“Now does that really matter?” Fenix asked with a raised eyebrow, a smirk crossed her face. A quiet voice whispered in her ear, _kill them, you will love the feeling._ So Fenix listened to the voice and flicked her wrist and two loud cracks followed then two thumps as two bodies hit the dirt floor. The two younger kids ran back to town hoping to find someone to help them and or keep them safe. After Fenix hid the next few days just to watch what kids her age wore, and when she finally decided on something to wear; a cream coloured dress with bits of grey and gold embedded into it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have separated the first Chapter into Two so it flows a bit more. Also same disclaimer as Chapter One.**

Fenix was now twenty one, and she now is the second most feared killer/person in the Enchanted Forest, everyone tried to avoid her if they can they don’t want to cross her or get on the wrong side of her. She has set out on trying to find the first most feared killer in all realms, _The Dark One_. When she found him she found him as Zozo, whom soon then become Rumplestiltskin. He had taught her for a few months, and she was learning quiet fast much to his delight. She was becoming darker and darker, each and every day after that, Rumple finally wanted Fenix to do her first mission and he was going to have fun with it for sure. Fenix was not sure how long this mission would take but she was more than ready to finally show Rumplestiltskin she is ready. She walked along the docks the sea water hitting her nose, she scrunched up her face she for one was never a fan of the sea life or the water it did sometimes calm her down somewhat though. The salt in the air also made her hair frizzy but lucky she had magic so she could always count on it, she never di actually think she would whiling go on a boat though but yet here she is. She didn’t really have a choice in the matter though she had to it was part of the mission,

“Would you happen to be Killian Joans?” Fenix asked, whom she hoped was the captain of the boat. She was wearing her signature look that she had donned on when she turned sixteen; Leather pants, knee high boots. She actually loved the leather pants they gave her so much freedom to do whatever she pleases, and the boots made it easier to kill and get away in if she need to run or do something, that involves getting away. Before she got to the boat she had changed her shirt, to give her boobs something of an extra push. When purity hit her, it have her the perky breast she always dreamed off and both women and men looked and stared which she kind of loved… sometimes. Her new shirt now consisted off a black undershirt that happened to be black and long sleeved, she wore a see through shirt over top and a grey vest with had bits of gold embedded into it, so when the sun hit the gold in certain spots it sparkled drawing everyone to her chest area.

“Yes that would be me, why and who would like to know?” Killian asked as he looked her up and down, she almost gagged in disgust, so when she said she loved the attention it was mainly from the female’s not the males. That she could do without even more so then this particular male,

“I was just wondering, if you needed another hand on board your ship. I have always been curious what a pirate life would be like, and I heard about you and your crew I knew there isn’t any other pirate’s ship I would want to board.” Fenix smiled. Killian pursed his lips, it was actually a good idea, and it would give Milah someone to talk to about girly things, she has mentioned that she missed having female friends, and he knew if he played his cards right he might get this one into his bed too. He knew Milah enjoyed the odd company off another women in their bed.

“Yes, I actually think that would be a good idea. What is your name love?” Killian asked

“Fenix Quinn. At your service” Fenix smiled and curtsied, Killian froze that name… he knew that name from where he couldn’t remember but that name sounded so familiar to him. Milah joined them on deck before he could put too much thought into it, Fenix’s eyes couldn’t help but lock straight to hers.

“Killian dear… who is this” Milah asked as she looked from her male lover to the blonde standing beside him Fenix could hear a hint of jealousy in her voice.

“Worry not… Your st...” Fenix started and cleared her throat she was about to stay stinky but she doubted that would go down well with him,

“Your pirate is all yours” Fenix said raising her eyebrows, Killian blinked and frowned

“What is that meant to mean?” Milah asked confused, Fenix couldn’t help but smirk as she noticed Milah unsubtly checking her out, and when she started to make her way over to the pair she couldn’t help but stand just that little bit straighter,

“Well you see, Killian here is not what they would call… my type, so you have no need to worry about me trying to bed your boyfriend” Fenix smirked, she turned her back on the brunette beauty to look at Killian who happened to be lost in thought, and Fenix knew exactly what he was thinking about.

“So captain where would I be sleeping?” Fenix asked, she hoped to god it would not be on the deck or anywhere near the crew if she did… well let’s just say she will make sure none of them came near her. Killian blinked and shook his head, he can worry about how he knows Fenix’s name later, and he needed to get her settled in first.

“Yes, right follow me” Killian said clearing his throat, Milah couldn’t help but frown Killian is hardly ever this distracted but ever since this… well she wouldn’t call her a bimbo but this blonde has come in and now he is acting weirdly, Killian walked down the stairs and Fenix followed behind him, she stopped and saw a table a few meters away from the stairs which was currently empty, there were three doors two on the left and one on the right. She assumed one of those probably well hopefully lead to a toilet and a bath, and the other two would be bedrooms again she hoped. She noticed in the corner a door that apparently lead down further into the boat a part, that Fenix has heard about and hopes that her undercover is never blown.

“You will be staying right here” Killian said, as he opened one of the doors. It did in fact happen to be a bedroom, although Fenix doesn’t think she can call it that… as of yet anyone once she has done a few touch ups she will defiantly be able to call it a bedroom. The bed is completely broken, the blanket and sheets looked like filth, and ripped not to mention the room smelt like rotting fish. Fenix took one look at Killian then the room,

“I have one question” Fenix asked

“And what would that be love” Killian side

“You have no problem with me giving this” Fenix sneered in disgust

“Room… if you can even call it that, a make-over” Fenix asked,

“You can do whatever you want love, the room is yours after all” Killian purred with a smirk, he took one step forward and ran a hand down her side, Fenix wanted more than anything to break his hand and or neck she wasn’t sure which one she would have more fun breaking right now, but she had to restrain herself,

“There is one condition though if you are staying on this level and not with the rest of the crew” Killian smirked… _there it is_ Fenix thought.

“And what would that be captain” Fenix said through clenched teeth,

“Every night I expect you to be at that table at let’s say six o’clock every night you are to dine with me and my Milah” Killian smirked oh he was going to have so much fun trying to break this little blonde in.

“Of course captain” Fenix nodded, that sounded reasonable.

“Is there anything else?” Fenix asked

“No that would be all” Killian nodded,

“I will be above deck if you decided, to come up for fresh air. If not I expect you at the table at six o’clock sharp, not a minute later” Killian husked as he walked out of the door and towards the stairs. Fenix shook her head, her master better be grateful that she is doing this for him, because if she didn’t he would have no one to be a spy for him and he wouldn’t be able to get the information anyway else. Fenix waved her hand over the room, and after the cloud of grey smoke disappeared, the bed now fixed was now a double queen not a single. Dark grey silk sheets covered the bed, the duvet was a lighter grey, and with of course bits of gold, she always wondered why she was obsessed with gold but thinking back to who her mother is it did make sense. Fenix added a nightstand and a walk in closet, which she of course added clothes. Fenix sighed as she collapsed on her bed, she closed her eyes for two seconds… or so she thought. She was woken by someone banging on her door and barging into her room, Fenix groaned she couldn’t remember where she was for a second and her eyes landed on a particular someone, things become clear. _Oh that is right I am stuck on a boat with my masters ex-wife and her new lover._ What a mess she has gotten herself into, Fenix sat up and yawned and then glared at the intruder, _how dare he just barge in **her** room it doesn’t matter if he owns the boat her doesn’t have any right to barge in. _Fenix snarled to herself, she wanted to kill him here and now, her magic was pulsing under skin she needed to use her magic and she needed to use it now. Yes she might off used the magic to create the room but that wasn’t enough, she knew she had to kill someone or something and if it didn’t happen soon something bad would really happen for her or someone else on the boat. She started down a dark path and she expect to continue on it. She never actually found her mother, she knew she should off but she couldn’t help it the darkness called for her.

“Yes captain” Fenix asked with a raised eyebrow,

“It is six fifteen and you don’t happen to be sitting at the table” Killian said gruffly, Fenix had to stop herself from sneering and kill the pirate then and there. But Rumple probably wouldn’t be too happy with her and she wouldn’t be surprised if he killed her on the spot for doing something to the stupid smelly pirate, so Fenix bit her tongue… for now that is.

“I rested my eyes for a second I must of fallen asleep” Fenix nodded, she stood up and stretched as she walked out and to the table. She walked out rolling her eyes as she passed Killian, Milah sat at the table with an eyebrow raised,

“I hope you like cold food” Killian grumbled, Fenix rolled her eyes, she waved her hand in the air and the once cold food become hot again, both heads snapped towards her. She couldn’t help but raise her eyebrow in amusement

“Yes?” Fenix smirked,

“Y-you have magic?” Milah stared

“I do… is that going to be a problem?” Fenix asked, as she waved her hand again and sitting in front of Milah was a wine glass full of red wine. That is when it clicked in Killian’s mind on who she was

“You… I know who you are” Killian said gaping at her, he had heard all about her, and he had always wanted to meet her and now he finally has. The girl who had started to kill at the age of thirteen who wouldn’t to meet someone that successful,

“Well I would hope so” Fenix smirked, as she cocked her head.

“Who is she?” Milah asked confused, she hasn’t heard of Fenix Quinn at all well she had but it still didn’t click.

“Fenix my love, is one of the most feared witch, she is said to be almost as evil as the Dark One” Killian said as she sat down. Fenix giggled elatedly

“I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out” Fenix shrugged and pursed her lips Milah hadn’t taken her eyes off Fenix since Killian admitted, that she is almost as bad as the Dark One and of course Fenix was drinking up the attention.

“So what brings you aboard my ship?” Killian asked he was general curious

“Well you see… I heard a story” Fenix smirked cockily. Killian and Milah shared a look before, looking back at Fenix.

“I am going to take a guess, and say you know my ex-husband” Milah said stiffly, she isn’t surprised really if she is almost as feared as the Dark One, then she must be learning under him.

“Oh I did… and boy you did a job on him didn’t you” Fenix laughed darkly, it echoed around empty room sending a shiver down both Milah’s and Killian’s back. She sat down at the empty chair and started to eat her dinner, before it went cold for the second time she looked up at the quiet couple every now.

“What did he tell you?” Killian asked, he was actual curious

“Oh that a pirate stole his wife?” Fenix smirked and shrugged,

“Oh that wasn’t all he told me you know” Fenix laughed

“What else did he tell you?” Killian asked

“Oh… it wasn’t me he told” Fenix smirked,

“Milah I am sure you would love this… it was your son he told this too” Fenix grinned wickedly Milah blinked she doesn’t think she actually wants to hear this, Milah knew she was going to regret this

“What did he say?” Milah asked,

“He told him… you were dead can you believe that” Fenix giggled, Milah frowned, she was not expecting that.

“You know… poor little Balefire so heartbroken. Wondering where mummy is, you see at first Rumple only told him that you went away but Bae kept asking where you were and when you were coming home. Rumple finally admitted to Bae that you died.” Fenix said with a bored tone, as she took another sip from her wine. The frown on Milah’s face grew bigger and that of course pissed Killian off, so he grabbed Fenix by the throat pulled her out of her chair and slammed her up against the wall her head smacking against the hard wood. She knew Killian wanted her and she could play that little game, so Fenix purred and licked her lips. Fenix looked over at Milah with a smirk

“Oh it’s no wonder why you left him” Fenix purred, causing Killian to squeezed her throat tighter, Fenix rolled her eyes as she poofed herself to the other side of the room.

“Was that really necessary” Fenix fake yawned, she looked over at Killian who looked very confused, and very pissed off and stalked towards her. But Milah spoke up before, Killian could get to close,

“Killian wait” Milah said standing up. Killian was currently standing in-between both Milah and Fenix the latter looking at them both amused, at the predicament. Milah sighed as she walked towards hers and Killian’s shared bedroom, Killian snarled at Fenix and followed his lover. Fenix couldn’t help but roll her eyes she sat down at the table and ate the rest of her dinner.

A few months have passed, and to say that everyone is surprised that Milah and Fenix actually become quite close during those few months after what happened the first night everyone was surprised he didn’t throw her off the side off the boat. She put a spell on hers and Milah’s heart because she knew because she knows what his end game was and she wanted to be safe, and Milah to be safe. While they were at sea Fenix kept Rumplestiltskin informed. But that stopped for reasons, reasons that she actually wasn’t even aware of yet. Killian had tried, so many times to actually try and get the blonde witch into her bed, she did in fact end up in Killian’s and Milah’s quarters but she left as soon as Killian got too hands on. While at sea Fenix of course got sexually frustrated, and it’s not like she can actually do anything well she could but she didn’t actually want to share a bed with Killian, Milah she was all for but Killian… yeah no that is not happening not in a million years. Killian… and Killian’s crew could very much tell how sexually frustrated the blonde actually was and maybe some of the crew even had the guts to actually grab her arse… more than once. It wasn’t only her arse that the crew was game enough to touch, and she of course broke their hands and arms and Killian found it very amusing. Killian sighed as he watched Fenix yet again, grab one of his crew by the throat.

“Touch me like that again. And I can promise you I will skin you alive and make your skin into a suit and give it to Rumplestiltskin himself” Fenix hissed, her eyes flashed grey momentarily the crew member gulped his eyes growing wide with fear. She snapped his arm like it was a twig, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply she could smell Killian’s arousal from where he was standing, she rolled her eyes, why is she not surprised. He is never going to sleep with her why won’t he get that, She walked over towards them she had to clench her jaw what she wouldn’t give to wipe that smug look off his face. She breathed threw her noise one last time before she relaxed.

“You know love, you really should take me up on my request” Killian husked

“No offence captain, but as I said on my first day here. You are not my type.” Fenix huffed annoyed,

“You keep saying that, but you never clarify what you actually mean by it” Killian frowned,

“I wasn’t even aware I had to” Fenix said raising her eyebrow. 

“Well love, what is it that you find so unattractive about me?” Killian asked, he was slightly hurt that Fenix was buckling under his gaze. Milah sighed as she rolled her eyes, she couldn’t believe Killian was doing this… again, Killian knew how he felt about it. Yes she doesn’t usually like sharing a bed with the occasional women, but why is he so obsessed with Fenix.

“Everything” Fenix said shaking her head and looked slight disgusted, Killian was still confused at what see actually meant, that made Fenix want to face-palm but Milah instantly knew what Fenix meant right then and there and she couldn’t help but smirk, if things did work out right then it would just be her, who gets the blonde. Finally a girl all to herself and she wouldn’t have to share,

“Oh” Milah said stilling smirking, Killian looked between the two and Fenix just raised her eyebrow in amusement, she wonders how long it would take for him to actually get it or if Milah would just tell him… he does seem to be pretty dense. Fenix nodded her head briefly to Milah to indicate that she is yes in fact correct about her assumption Killian noticed and became even more confused… if that is possible.

“Can someone please tell me? I am lost and confused” Killian pouted, Milah looked back at Fenix and she nodded her head again signalling that Milah can in fact put Killian out of his misery and tell him

“Killian dear. Fenix here is into just girls” Milah said quite smugly, Killian’s eyes widened that he was not expecting, but he then found the blonde even more attractive and it made him more annoyed with himself because he wouldn’t be able to have his fun with her. But one look between Milah and Fenix and his eyes glossed over, he might not be able to bed her and or join in if and when Milah and Fenix have sex… that is of course if they want to but by the amount of eye sex they are giving each other right now then yes in fact they defiantly do, he could always stand and watch. Killian’s arousal hit Fenix’s nose like a semi-truck and it kind of turned her off badly, because she knew exactly what he was thinking she herself has thought of that scenario more than once, and she hopes that it might come true. Fenix looked over at Milah and she could tell the brunette also knew what her lover was thinking about, and Fenix couldn’t read her face so she wasn’t actually too sure on Milah’s view on this topic. Milah glance down at his bulge which he was apparently not to ashamed to hide, and then looked back up at Killian with a raised eyebrow he just shrugged his shoulders like he has no care in the world. Fenix couldn’t help but shake her head, she knew exactly what was about to happen and she for one wasn’t sure if she wanted it to happen or not. Part of her did of course who wouldn’t want to sleep with the beautiful brunette but she wasn’t sure she wanted to either,

“So… since you won’t have sex with me, would you have sex with Milah?” Killian asked. Okay now that shocked Fenix she didn’t expect him to ask she expected him to tell her she was going to have sex with his partner, Fenix’s eyes drifted over towards the said brunette, and looked up and down her body. Her eyes instantly darkening and her pupils dilated, Killian couldn’t help but smirk. Milah never would admit that she was also attracted to women out loud but Killian knew that she does, and the idea of those two going at it made him feel even more turned on.

“Well it does look like you too are both very much into sleeping with each other” Killian smirked, yes he may not be able to join in but god he would love to watch. Fenix wanted to sleep with her so badly, but she wasn’t actually sure if Milah felt the same way,

“Well I am up for it, if Fenix is” Milah shrugged, Fenix eyes went wide in shock she was surprised at the outcome, Fenix gulped as blush covered her cheeks. Something suddenly came to Killian

“Oh” Killian smirked, he leant over to whisper something into Milah’s ear who then looked at Fenix and she couldn’t help but smirk. Oh she was going to have so much fun with her, Milah gilded the few steps toward Fenix who froze and her eyes yet again went wide.

“Follow me love” Milah whispered into Fenix’s ear, Fenix didn’t know how to respond expect to nod her head she followed behind Milah and Killian quietly her mind thinking of what is about to happen. Fenix walked into Killian’s and Milah bedroom,

“My mother probably would not approve of this at all” Fenix laughed, she wasn’t sure why she mentioned her mother, she hasn’t even met her yet. She laid on the bed her short dress riding up her legs, Milah’s attention couldn’t help but be drawn to the blonde’s legs. Fenix fan out on the bed sheets below her like a blonde halo, sent sat up leaning on her elbow’s her hair already messy just from lying down. Killian was about to moan, but he managed to stop himself just in time. Milah on the other hand didn’t even try to stop her moan and Fenix couldn’t help but look up innocently at her.

“You know, you have mentioned your mother a few times. But you have never actually told us who she was” Killian frowned getting side tracked, he was actually quite curious at whom the young blonde’s mother was, she looked familiar but he couldn’t quiet put his finger on it.

“Now that would be telling. I can’t have it getting out that I am here or she will come looking for me and that isn’t what I want right now” Fenix smirked,

“Would that honestly be a bad thing? You yourself have said that you wanted to meet her” Milah said coming into the convocation she too was confused as why the blonde hasn’t told them her mother’s name and or yet found her mother,

“No. Not exactly, I had planned on getting revenge on someone before I met her” Fenix said pursing her lips. Weren’t they meant to be having sex not talking about her mother, it was kind of a turn off.

“Revenge… I like the way you think love” Killian smirked, Milah of course just rolled her eyes not understand what everyone fascination with getting revenge on someone or more than one person. She then noticed and felt Killian drag his eyes down her body Fenix couldn’t help but roll her eyes, and looked at Milah who also rolled her eyes and shook her head, _Killian really doesn’t get it does he_ Milah thought to herself. Milah made her way over towards Fenix, she climbed onto the bottom part of the bed and softly ran her hand up Fenix’s inner thigh, Fenix couldn’t help but tremble under her touch, and even if she wanted to she couldn’t stop the blush that covered her cheeks and neck. Milah crawled closer to Fenix and leant over her so their lips where inches apart and leant down that bit more so their lips where touching, the kiss started out soft and slow but the longer it went on the more passionate it became. Soon clothes where getting torn off, and Milah couldn’t stop her hands from wondering the beautiful body she was trying to find what made the smaller blonde moan and shiver. Milah noticed one thing, whenever she got close to Fenix’s vagina the younger women would freeze and Milah couldn’t stop the frown on her face even if she wanted to.

“Are you okay? Why do you keep freezing?” Milah asked with a frown

“What… nothing I am fine” Fenix lied, Milah pulled back from Fenix and sat on her feet waiting for the blonde to tell the truth.

“Well I refuse to continue unless you tell me what is going on” Milah said crossing her arms, this is something they need to discuss Fenix closed her eyes and sighed not ready to have this convocation but if she planned on continuing this she needed to tell them the truth.

“Fine. Before I was born I was sent to a world that had no magic before I came back here, let’s just say in that world I didn’t have the best upbringing” Fenix frowned, now losing all interest in having sex she was completely turned off for the time being Milah knew exactly what Fenix meant and tears nearly welled up in her eyes,

“I am so, so sorry” Milah whispered,

“Why are you sorry? It wasn’t your fault” Fenix shrugged

“It might not be my fault, but you still shouldn’t have had to gone through that. How can people be so curl and do that to a young child is beyond me” Milah frowned, she was disgusted. Not at Fenix obviously but at the person who actually did it to her,

“You do know, I have killed people right? Women, men and sometimes even kids” Fenix said with a raised eyebrow.

“Well if you are the second most feared person then yes I am kind of figured that you killed people. But you never once touched them without permission did you” Milah asked

“No I didn’t ever do that” Fenix frowned

“Exactly there is a difference between killing someone and doing that” Milah said,

“I am assuming you don’t want to continue that was a pretty deep convocation” Milah asked as she put a bit of lose hair behind Fenix’s ear. She didn’t mind if Fenix said no she wouldn’t blame her really,

“No I really want to do this. Just please be gentle” Fenix whispered,

“Of course love” Milah replied. That habit she picked up from Killian himself, during that exchange Killian paid close attention to Fenix’s eyes. That look, she has seen it before many of times that was the look of **love** Fenix was falling in love with Milah. Killian knows he should stop what was about to happen but he couldn’t he was being selfish right now he has wanted to see the two of them in a intimate position since Fenix got onto the boat and now that it was happening he wasn’t about to ruin it or stop it, and so they did. The moans that came from both of their mouths, turned Killian on more and more, he knew then that it wasn’t just going to happen once even though he knew it shouldn’t happen again. Kilian was correct in that statement that night wasn’t the last time Milah topped Fenix in their bed, it actually happened for a few more months, and he knew he had to stop it when he noticed the look that Fenix supported at the start Milah was now wearing. So when Killian stopped and confronted them Fenix knew then she had to get away and lucky for her they had docked. They were all currently on the top deck Fenix getting ready to run when Milah stopped her

“Milah please. I have to go I can’t stay here” Fenix begged,

“W-Why do you have to go” Milah cried. She didn’t want Fenix to go she had fallen in love with her, and she didn’t want the blonde to leave, Fenix wanted to stay she really did she never would admit it out loud but she had fallen in love with the beautiful brunette, but she had to leave she had to get away and she was about to but when she saw someone walking onto the boat she stopped, their eyes connected and Fenix refused to look away instead she glared at him

“Aren’t you here for a reason, now why don’t you get on with it instead of staring at me” Fenix snapped. Rumple looked away and looked at his ex-wife giggling as he made his way towards her. Milah looked at Fenix and then back at Rumple looking confused

“She is right you know. I did come here for a reason” Rumplestiltskin smirked,

“Well, Well, I see you found a family, you couldn’t have with me” Rumple said and then made his way to the side of the boat Killian handed Milah the bean which she threw back to Killian

“You asked to see it now you have” Killian said

“Do we have a deal?” Milah finished Fenix was watching in amusement when someone was going to die

“Can we go our separate way?” Milah asked

“You mean do I forgive you can I move on, perhaps that I can see you are truthfully in love” Rumple said walking away from Milah

“Thank you” Milah said Fenix squinted her eyes she knew something bad was going to happen to Milah but she kept her mouth shut

“Just one question” Rumple asked when Milah turned her back on him, she turned around to face him one more time

“What do you want to know?” Milah asked

“How could you leave Bae” Rumple queried Fenix saw Milah flinch she knew he was still a sore subject Fenix remembers back to over the past few months and remembering everything they talked about, Fenix didn’t talk about her past but Milah shared hers, and Fenix knew Bae was still a sensitive subject Milah was frozen she didn’t know what to say one of the ropes undid a few of the crew members flinch and Fenix giggled _oh goody something is about to happen_ Fenix smirked to herself

“Do you what I’m walking home that night” Rumple started more ropes where coming undone Fenix started walking closer _oh yes_ Fenix couldn’t help but smile

“Rumple” Milah said in a slightly scared tone

“I had to tell our son” Rumple said getting closer to Milah

“Please” Milah almost begged

“His mother is dead” Rumple finished

“I was wrong to lie to you I was the coward I knew” Milah started

“YOU LEFT HIM!” Rumple shouted cutting her off

“You abandoned him” Rumple added

“There is not a day that does by that I don’t feel sorry for that” Milah said obviously distressed

“Sorry Zenith you let him go” Rumple said throwing his hand in the air and leaning in close to his ex-wife

“I let my misery cloud my judgment” Milah said in pain

“Why were you so miserable” Rumple asked

“Because I never loved you” Milah said leaning in close Fenix eye brows shot to her hair line _dam that would of hurt_ s _he has bite_

Rumple was furious he tried to shove his hand into her chest Fenix froze _no she didn’t think he could detect the protection spell!_ Killian leant forward but got tied up against the pole Fenix froze Rumple looked up at her as he trip to rip out her heart he growled when it failed Killian got out of the rope the bean still clutching in his hand

 “You maybe more powerful now demon no lesser a coward” Killian almost growled

“I’ll have what I came for now” Rumple said walking towards him Killian gripped the bean harder

“You’ll have to kill me first” Killian growled

“Ah, ah I’m afraid that’s not in the cards for you sonny boy” Rumple said as he grabbed out a sword and cut of Killian’s hand who let out a yell as he collapsed to the ground. Rumple picked up the hand and put it in his bag

“You are alive because I want you to suffer like I did” he giggled Killian grabbed the hook and ran at Rumple with a yell Rumple turned around as the Hook pierced his heart Rumple let out a giggle

“Killing me is gonna take a lot more than that dearie” Rumple said

“Even demons can be killed, I will find a way” Killian replied Fenix thought the same and then an idea struck her she will hang out with the Dark One to find his weakness and turn it against him

“Well good luck living long enough” Rumple giggled as a cloud of marron smoke covered him the hook hit the ground Killian knelt down to grabbed the hook he looked at Milah then at Fenix then to the crew he walked to his room and few hours later he emerged a hook for a hand.

“So Captain Jones where to next” one of the crew members asked

“It’s Captain Hook now” Killian growled Fenix disappeared in a cloud of grey smoke she had no clue where she was when she looked around that is when she realised where she was _Oz oh goodie._  

 


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. Before I carry on with the story I am putting a warning; things might get a bit gory in this Chapter which is Chapter Three obviously;**

Oz. A place Fenix had always wanted to visit but never got around to doing it. Why she was thinking of this place when she was trying to escape she would never know, but then again it is far away from Rumple so it will a good place to hide… for now. Fenix flicked her hand and a grey could of smoke covered her body and disappeared, instead of her favourite leather pants and the shirt with the vest and boots; she was wearing a long sparkly golden dress, it had a slit on the left side that went all the way up her leg and stopped just beneath her right hip, her blonde hair was once again soft the salt made her hair fuzzy glad she was no were near the sea she can have her hair back it it’s silky softness. That’s what it was like now silky and soft against her back in the natural waves that she loved. She wore black heels to finish the look they clicked against the stone floor as she tried to find a place to hide, which happened to be a tree at this point in time. While Fenix was in hiding she noticed something, something she was going to fix. It was currently day three she had spent watching and hiding and while she was hiding and watching she ripped out her own heart. She was still very heartbroken over having to leave Milah, and the brunette still hasn’t tried looking for her she wasn’t even sure she would. Which hurt even more, something also made Fenix’s heart ache it was the way the other three witches treated whom Fenix thought was a beautiful red head women who had green skin. Fenix had heard of this women but seeing **her** in the flesh was a different experience entirely, Fenix knew this would be the last time any of them did something to her. So Fenix of course intervened

“Well hello everyone” Fenix purred, as she walked towards a table that sat the four women she had been watching for the past three days.

“Who are you?” one of the women asked, she was blonde and wearing a white dress,

“Now, Now Glinda why does that matter to you hmm?” Fenix smirked, as she ran her hands softly against her shoulders, on her way towards the red head Fenix softly ran her hand down the women’s back and leant down towards her ear.

“Watch this my pretty. This is all for you” Fenix whispered, Fenix glided against the stones towards the witch of the east; she ran her hand down affectionately down the women’s face, cupping her chin and leant her face up like she was about to kiss her. Fenix leant down so their lips were inches apart while the witch was distracted by Fenix’s lips the blonde’s free hand went to her head and she snapped her neck, she let go and the witch feel forwards her body thumping against the marble table. The crack echoed around them, and Fenix heard two small gasp and quickly flicked her hand making the other two remain stuck to their seats a sadistic grin grew on her face as she locked eyes with the witch of the south. Fenix again flicked her wrist and a small sharp hunter’s knife appeared in her hand, Fenix toyed with it while she walked towards her next victim, the women looked absolutely terrified and god Fenix felt so much joy seeing that look on her face. She walked behind her and quickly cut the women’s throat blood squirted out of her neck and she stopped it before it could cover the red head, Fenix slowly brought the bloody knife up to her lips and delicately licked it clean, she then dropped it on the ground now bored with it. She turned towards the last witch she had to deal with. The witch of the north aka Glinda Good Witch,

“Now to deal with you. I did have a plan for you, I was going to make your death the most painful and longest but instead I have decided on something else” Fenix purred as she waved her hand over Glinda’s chest, removing the enchantment she had on her heart. She ripped it out and smiled as the thumped in her hand, she turned around and looked at the beautiful red head that had captured her interest and walked towards her the heart still in her hand. She looked utterly surprised at the table and then at Fenix who smiled as she handed over the heart

“For you my dear” Fenix purred, after that day. Between the two of them things got darker since that day; a lot of people have come and tried to avenge their fallen leaders but each that came have died a horrible death. They weren’t really learning now where they, at last the two of them were currently fighting the last lot of soldiers, Fenix had one by the throat and had another one running towards her, Fenix lifted up her sword and he ran straight into it impaling himself. Fenix quickly snapped the neck of the last solider and dropped his body in a heap, she lift the tip of the sword and licked it clean once again. She never realise how much she would love the taste of blood and now she was addicted the witch of the south was the first victim’s blood she has ever tasted and now she knew she was addicted to that method and knew it was going to be her go to thing. When Fenix dropped the sword she felt someone grab her chin and gave her a rough kiss, they both moaned into the kiss which made Zelena shove her up against the blooded wall, and kiss her deeper and more passionately. They always had sex after the killed people, they don’t know why but the act itself turned both of them on something chronic so they always ended up fucking each other senseless after they murdered people. It just proved how fucked up they both really were and neither of them minded at all, before it got to fair Zelena waved her hand and they both where in Zelena’s bed chambers completely naked, their bodies connecting moans echoing around the room. They spent hours fucking and making love, they finally both feel asleep due to exhaustion. Fenix was woken by something or rather someone stroaking her naked back, she realised she was lying on her stomach and the sheet was just covering her waist and legs. The touch felt familiar it wasn’t Zelena her hands weren’t that rough and didn’t feel anything like that but she couldn’t put her finger on whose hands where touching her. So she opened her eyes in a blinking fashion, the person was also whispering her name… that voice she knows that voice. It wasn’t Zelena, where the red head was she wasn’t sure. Then it hit her

“Milah” Fenix whispered, she was now wide awake

“Hello love” the voice replied Fenix sat up quickly, her whole naked body on show, and Milah of course couldn’t help but look as she noticed bite marks, bruises, cuts and scratch marks covering and littering her body. Milah couldn’t help but frown, had Fenix moved on from her that quickly… so much for being in love with her Killian had to be lying to her, although it has been a few years so it’s not like she could blame her for not waiting around forever for her. It didn’t hurt any less though

“Not that I’m not happy to see you because I am… sort of. But what are you doing here?” Fenix asked, Milah blinked what did she mean by she was sort of happy to see her.

“Killian was leaving for Neverland but before we left he told me that you fell in love with me and I had to come see you because I feel in love with you too… and I miss you” Milah whispered, hoping the blonde would confirm if she did. Fenix flinched and then laughed darkly it echoed around the room… like their moans did earlier. This time it was Milah’s turn to flinch,

“No one loves me” Fenix laughed again

“And I don’t love anyone” Fenix smirked darkly, as her blue eyes flashed grey and Milah knew that when Fenix ran she went down a very dark path and she wonders if Fenix would even be able to recover from it. That is if she wanted to, Milah had to get Fenix away from this place, far away whoever this person was that was now currently sharing her bed wasn’t helping Fenix at all in fact she knew she was making her worse.

“What do you mean you don’t love anyone that… that isn’t true” Milah whispered

“She is telling the truth she can’t love anyone. Not at the moment anyway” Zelena said as she walked into the room

“What do you mean… why” Milah frowned,

“Fenix removed her heart, a few days after she got here… something about a long lost lover that broke her heart?” Zelena smirked and shrugged

“Which I am now assuming and guessing is you?” Zelena added

“Milah wasn’t it?” Zelena continued

“Yes, I am Milah who are you, and how do you know me?” Milah asked confused

“The name is Zelena. And it is my castle you broke into so give me a reason as to why I shouldn’t kill you? Oh and not that it is any of your business, but Fenix used to talk about you all the time the first year she stayed with me. The first ever person she fell head over heels in love with, then she broke her heart. Such a tragic but beautiful story” Zelena purred, the red head walked forward and cupped the brunette’s face to get a better and closer look at the women Fenix ripped her own heart out for. She then turned and looked at Fenix and raised her eyebrow, she was actually quite beautiful no wonder Fenix fell in love with her. Milah couldn’t help but sigh, she blamed Killian for this for how Fenix turned out. But she could dwell on those thoughts but what shocked her was what Zelena suggested she did not expect that to come out of the red head’s mouth, Fenix on the other hand was kind of pissed that Zelena offered Milah to stay at the castle with the both of them who does she think she is inviting her ex-lover to stay with them there did she want whatever it was that was happening between the both of them to stop. Fenix was angry it was the only emotion she knew how to feel right now; angry at Milah for waiting three-four years to come after her, angry at Killian for accepting her and letting her onto his boat, angry at the Dark One for giving her the mission to start with, and last but not least angry at Zelena for asking Milah to stay. How dare she, how could she. Fenix climbed out of bed having enough of being in the room with the same two women, she waved her hand and she was back in the outfit she wore when she first got here the sparkly gold dress. Fenix then stormed out leaving behind an upset Milah and an amused Zelena,

“I don’t remember her being this dark has she always been like this or has she gotten worse?” Milah frowned as she looked over to her new friend?

“Oh honey… I think it is safe to say she has gotten a lot worse. She killed two other witches because they were treating me badly, and different. And from that day onwards people tried to come and attack and kill her for killing their leaders but Fenix here wiped them all out, with a little help from me of course but she did most of it, most of them died painful deaths a few were quick if she was getting bored” Zelena smirked and shrugged she found Fenix’s darkness hot and delicious it turned her on so much when she saw Fenix killing, and getting covered in blood and licking her sword clean, she was getting turned on just thinking about it. That scared Milah, she knew then she should get out and run and not look back but she couldn’t something about Fenix was drawing her towards the blonde and she didn’t know what it was, she knew one thing though and that she had to fix Fenix no matter what it took, and if that meant that she had to stay and play nice with the red head then she would. Things changed drastically when Milah moved in? Fenix didn’t know why or how it happened but it did, and she also didn’t know that Milah was on a mission to find her heart… which she wasn’t having any luck as of yet. But during Milah’s stay Fenix came up with an idea, having Milah back in life brought feelings in her lower region and she came up with the said idea. It would hopefully satisfy the three of them in _that_ department, on Monday’s, Wednesday’s and Friday’s Fenix decided she would dedicate those day’s to Milah, so if and whatever the brunette wanted to do sexual or not she would do it on one of those days, Tuesday’s, Thursday’s and Saturday’s were Zelena’s again whatever she wanted sexual or not would be done on that day and Sunday Fenix left for herself to have a me day. That plan happened and worked for a few months, but then Fenix decided that she wanted to go back to Rumplestiltskin and finish what she had started.

Fenix walked into his castle like she owned it she magicked the door open and glided in with a dark smirk

“Hello dear, long time no see. I was wondering if I would ever see you again” Rumple smirked,

“It has been a while hasn’t it Dark One” Fenix purred, the blue eyes she once had now remained grey that happened just a few days after Milah decided to stay, and Fenix could constantly feel the darkness throbbing through her veins, Rumple could feel even taste the darkness that wafted off Fenix and he couldn’t help but giggle, she was much darker then the Evil Queen and it made him so happy.

“Is it just me or do you seem darker my dear, I can taste your magic and it defiantly has changed since the last time I saw you” Rumple giggled, he was enjoying this way too much.

“Of course I am, what did you expect me to go soft?” Fenix laughed darkly and licked her lips

“I removed my heart, so I guess that helped. Not to mention that I started to feast on the blood of my killings” Fenix grinned sadistically, that alone surprised Rumple, he himself would never be able to do that. But then he remember what she is and it made sense, it was only time till she started doing it, he couldn’t help but giggle. Oh she was perfect just how he wanted his students to turn out. A lot better than his last few, she is one hundred precent perfect in his eyes.

“So are you going to tell me where you were hiding?” Rumple asked, he actually had no clue where she ended up and was curious.

“Oz” Fenix grinned, _Oz… Oh_ Rumple thought to himself and then grinned

“So you met one of my students then?” Rumple smiled, as he remembered the envious red head that had fallen in love with him… _like mother like daughter_ Rumple giggled to himself.

“Oh I most defiantly have” Fenix smirked cockily and Rumple knew exactly what she meant by that comment,

“I do have to say though… you are quite the bastard” Fenix giggled as she sat down at the chair she conjured, she remembered the night she and Zelena stayed up and talked about Rumple attempting to teach her and it failed and she turned green and Fenix told her how she became so dark thanks to Rumple. Fenix tried to feel sympathy for her… really she did but it was a bit difficult with no heart, but she did get Zelena to see the good in it. Fenix noticed the mirror off to the side and she knew that Zelena and Milah were probably watching the interaction right now and she honestly didn’t care if they want to witness her like this then that is fine by her.

“So what made you decide to come back?” Rumple asked curiously,

“I wanted to finish what we started. I only have a few months of my time though” Fenix shrugged, and that is what happened she learnt under Rumple for another four months finishing her training and went back to Oz. Why she didn’t know… well her heart was there for one thing and she kind of missed Milah and Zelena… or well missed them in her bed really but she can pretend to miss them a different why if they asked.

When she returned she looked everywhere for the two women and she finally stumbled upon them. If she had her heart in her chest it would off broken it even more but since she didn’t, it just made her even angrier. She stood and watched as Milah and Zelena embraced each other, they were cuddling it looked like they just finished around of sex and Fenix could hear them whispering love to each other. Fenix wanted to laugh and cry and scoff they both apparently loved her and yet here they are cheating on her behind her back with each other, Fenix scoffed quietly and walked away not wanting to see another second of it. While Fenix was away Milah and Zelena managed to find her heart, _thank god_. It was completely black… well almost there was a red spot just in the middle, and they wondered if that was her love for them, but they weren’t too sure. They waited a few days for Fenix to settle back in, she refused to keep their beds warm and they obviously got upset over it but didn’t push her. But after the third or fourth day neither can remember which it was they had enough and found Fenix in the garden and shoved her heart into her chest. Before they put the heart back in Zelena put a curse on it so Fenix and no one else could remove it, Fenix quickly poofed herself to her chambers as her magic went haywire and exploded out of hands. Mirrors and windows shattered all around her falling to the ground like small glittering snowflakes. Fenix couldn’t control her magic and in the end it got too much for her emotions controlled magic and right now since she was feeling the love for Milah and Zelena, the heart break of Milah not coming for her sooner, the heart break of seeing Zelena and Milah in that embrace it got too much and her magic combusted around her and knocked her out. That lasted for a week. When Fenix woke the first thing she felt was pain, her whole entre body was throbbing in pain, every muscle ached and begged her not to move, but when she is ever one to listen. Her body and head felt heavy but she managed to sit up… barley and wrapped her arms around her body she started blinking trying to will away the tears. She was wearing one of Milah’s shirts that Zelena conjured up for her, why she was wearing she didn’t know but she wasn’t about to complain it felt soft and comfortable against her naked skin… apart from the underwear of course. The memory of them entwined was replying over and over in her mind, she needed to think of something else but she couldn’t she wanted to cry and let it all out it hurt so much, why did they have to put her heart back in. Fenix climbed out of bed, her legs wobbled and nearly gave way but she managed to steady herself, she walked out of her room and she heard voices drifting up the hallway so she followed them, remained as quiet as possible. Any guards she came across she held her finger to her lips telling to be quiet and they did they all knew Fenix was not someone to be crossed with. Fenix leant against the door frame with all her weight, she couldn’t stand by herself anymore, but apparently they still hadn’t noticed she was awake or there. Fenix felt so weak… not that she would say that out loud of course. She knew if she had to take another step she would collapse right then and there and that she didn’t want, Fenix thought that Zelena would off at least put a spell on her room to let her know when she woke but apparently not. Either that or Fenix’s magic wouldn’t let Zelena put the spell up. She wanted more than anything to be angry/ pissed off with the both of them but since her heart is back in her chest. The love she has for both of them is astounding she is head over heels in love with them both, not that she will say it out loud not yet anyway. That is when Fenix realised something, Zelena was becoming her Alpha and Milah, was become her Beta. She should have known this happened with dragons but she didn’t expect it to happen so soon without the guide of her mother,

“Zelena. I think we should go check on her again” Fenix overheard Milah say, the urgency in her voice made Fenix frown. Did they actually care that much about her? And if she why did Fenix find it so hard to believe it,

“Milah there is nothing we can do. We just have to sit and wait for her to wake up, we have done all we can” Zelena sighed, she understood how Milah was feeling but right now the brunette was annoying her with all the nagging. She more than anything wanted to keep checking on the blonde she has fallen in love with but she knew it wouldn’t do either of them any good seeing her like that.

“Yeah I know, I know that we can’t do anything but I am just so worried about her. I love her so much and I haven’t felt like this before the love I had for Killian was different it wasn’t this intense but you and Fenix the love I have for the both of you is so real and it scares me. And I feel like if she wakes she will disappear on us” Milah replied. Zelena blinked she too felt that exact same way but if Fenix did run away there is nothing she nore Milah could do about that.

“Look how about we eat something” Zelena said changing the subject and waved her hand hot food appeared in front of both of them and it made Fenix stomach grumble quietly.

“I can’t eat anything until I know Fenix is alright. I will be right back okay” Milah said standing the almost lifeless look Fenix had on her face scared her more than anything and she wants to check if she is finally alright and or shows any signs of waking up… that is if she isn’t already awake.

“Milah” Zelena shouted, she didn’t mean to shout but Milah was starting to really annoy her about this situation Fenix is passed out and they don’t know if and or when she will wake and Milah was only going to hurt herself if she kept seeing Fenix the say she is. Both Milah and Fenix jumped not expecting the outburst, Zelena sighed

“Sorry… I’m just tired and I know you are too we both are but please just don’t fight me on this sit and eat we can check on her in an hour okay?” Zelena compromised, Milah frowned but sat down, she did agree her and Zelena haven’t really slept since Fenix knocked herself out, and tensions where high for the both off them.

“It’s okay, and yeah you are right I am tired to” Milah agreed

“You do know. Sleeping usually helps get rid of tiredness” Fenix said causally. Both women nearly fell out of their seats trying to face her

“Y-you’re awake” Milah said gapping, Fenix looked really pale and looked like she was about to faint but she was awake

“I thought that as obvious” Fenix smirked… and she still had her sass of course.

“I am over the moon that you are awake. But you shouldn’t be up walking around” Zelena said standing up and walked towards the blonde, Milah followed

“I feel fine” Fenix lied but smiled, both women wrapped Fenix into a hug which she happily accepted and leant into their touch sagging against them and she closed her eyes briefly breathing

“You are defiantly not fine” Zelena frowned as she held most of Fenix’s weight.

“Mmm I am, but since I am now awake that means you two cranky butts can get some sleep” Fenix murmured, she felt very close to fainting and needed to lay down again.

“If we agree to go to sleep. Will you join us?” Milah asked,

“If you want me to join you I can” Fenix sighed,

“Of course we want you to why wouldn’t we?” Zelena frowned Fenix just gave her a sad smile in return she didn’t want to get to into tho convocation. Fenix walked back to her room with the help of Milah and Zelena she knew she wouldn’t be able to do it by herself. Fenix woke a few hours later feeling slightly better, she poofed herself out of the tangled mess the three of themselves got themselves into. She went onto the balcony and poofed herself something light to eat and drink. Fenix then stood near the edge and looked out into the forest for about half an hour, she then felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and rest their chin on her shoulder.

“You know, you should be resting dear” the voice said

“As should you” is all Fenix replied with.

“Besides I have been asleep for how long?” Fenix replied

“A week” the voice answered

“There see I have been asleep for a week I don’t think I need much more” Fenix shrugged, Zelena sighed, she hoped Fenix having her heart back would stop the coldness that was between them but part of her knew it would take more than a night for Fenix to feel comfortable with her heart back in her chest.

“Why don’t you go back to bed, I will join you soon” Fenix smiled and turned around the red head. Zelena sighed, she knew at this point there was no point in arguing with her. Zelena gave Fenix I quick kiss before she climbed back into bed, falling asleep pretty much straight away, Fenix did not end up join them for the rest of the night, Fenix stayed on the balcony and watched the sun come up.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Same disclaimer as always.**

It was been a few months now and thankfully Fenix has finally come around. The relationship between the three of them has grown stronger, and right now they were stuck in a small town called StoryBrooke. Thanks to David and Snow White, the two people Fenix wanted more than anything to kill right now, but she held back she will get her revenge and it will be soon, and for that she couldn’t wait. Although Zelena changed the curse slightly and that was soon broken thanks to Regina kissing Henry, but everyone thought Zelena was the bad guy in this situation and of course they locked her in the jail cell. But when Fenix went to visit her she walked into find the cell empty and Regina, Snow, David, Rumple, Emma all there waiting for her. They were about to turn on a TV which obviously the security footage of what happened.

“Were is she” Fenix growled as she turned to face Regina, her eyes flashing grey briefly Regina gulped and took a step back.

“I-I don’t know” Regina replied which was true she didn’t know where her sister disappeared to which is why she is about to watch the footage, Fenix and Milah turned around and watched as well confusion filled them as they watched Zelena turn into china and then crumble, a heartbroken scream tore from Fenix’s throat as it echoed around the station

“No!” Fenix screamed, Milah held onto her so she would collapse and or lash out at someone which was difficult as she too were crying, the screams that tore through Fenix got worse and worse and more heartbreaking by the second Milah couldn’t hold Fenix anymore and the blonde collapsed onto the floor burying her head into her hands sobbing loudly. Everyone was shocked to see Fenix like this, the blonde was usually very sassy, sarcastic and cocky and hid her emotions… well apart from anger but that is beside the point. Regina felt heartbroken seeing Fenix like that, she knew what it felt like to lose someone you love, but she couldn’t forget what Zelena did… to her to the whole town, she would never be able to forget and or forgive her. Days passed, and Fenix never fully recovered from that day, she just got worse and worse, and thanks to that Fenix started down her dark path again. Which Milah blamed Regina for, Regina didn’t blame them for blaming her but she couldn’t help but growl in frustration she needed to talk to the blonde, she has tried to but she wants nothing to do with her not at the moment anyway. Thankfully her and Emma where going out of town for a bit maybe the time away is what the two need, she likes Fenix she was actually glad to consider her as a friend but she knew that right now Fenix probably hated her. While Regina and Emma were out of town she found someone and she knew she had to bring her home… she knew that when she did some people are not going to be happy. Fenix was sitting at Granny’s with Milah, she hardly ever came out of her castle she made for herself, Milah and Zelena but she did she didn’t know why she choose today but here she was, they just finished their meal when a familiar smell hit Fenix’s nose. She looked over at Milah who looked at her confused and Fenix stood up and ran out of the diner, Milah followed confused, they both froze when they saw the familiar red hair they both know.

“Zelena” Fenix said completely shocked, she watched her die, she watched Zelena crumble before her eyes how she is standing here alive right now. Then she noticed someone else in the corner of her eyes and she knew right away who it was

“Lily” Fenix whispered… after all this time, she didn’t ever expect to see her again. Fenix ran towards her and Lily did the same they continued to run until they both were in each-other’s arms, both Fenix and Lily buried their heads into the other’s neck holding on tight.

“I miss you so much” Fenix whispered which was true her sister was on her mind all the time over these past years,

“I missed you too” Lily whispered back,

“Lily this is your mother” Emma said interrupting the reunion both girls could have murdered the blonde right then and there but they refrained themselves. Once Fenix and Lily separated they both looked over at the blonde women that was standing there waiting for them both. The women had tears in her eyes

“Go she needs you” Fenix whispered

“Will you join us?” Lily asked out loud, they looked at the pair confused, and that is when it suddenly hit everyone, they all knew Fenix looked like someone familiar and they finally know why.

“I can’t join just yet. I have someone I need to deal with first” Fenix said tightly and looked over towards Zelena who flinched and frowned.

“Fenix please I am sorry” Zelena cried,

“Sorry” Fenix scoffed, she tried blinking to get rid of the tears that were threatening to fall,

“You’re sorry, is that all you have to say? How are you alive?” Fenix asked

“She was pretending to be Marian” Emma said Fenix glared at Emma, who flinched and took a step back,

“You were pretending to be someone else” Fenix roared, she felt her power throbbing in her veins, she had to take a deep breathe, ever since they got to StoryBrooke Fenix has realised she has a very short fuse, and to be honest she has every right to be pissed off at Zelena.

“I had no choice. If I found Emma and Hook as Zelena you know they would off killed me right then and there or left me behind. So yes I had to pretend to be someone else” Zelena tried to explain, Fenix honestly didn’t want to hear her excuses

“So why continue to be that person, when you know Milah and I where here waiting for you why not run away and find us or was this all so you could hurt your sister” Fenix snarled, she is all for revenge but she put hers on a back burner when it came to Zelena and Milah. Fenix’s hands where now shaking, her magic was vibrating just under her finger tips

“I wanted to but if Regina found out where I was, who knows what she would off done” Zelena huffed, she honestly thinks Fenix is being a bit overdramatic right now, yes she has every right to be angry but this is a bit overboard is it not.

“You dam well know that I could of kept you fucking safe” Fenix screamed at the red head, she also threw her hands out to the side, magic blasted out of both hands, one lot hitting Granny’s fence someone can fix that later, and the other blast hit the street causing a whole in the middle of the road, Fenix’s eyes where now grey, and she was breathing quite heavily another sent hit her nose, and that pissed her off even more. She was absolutely fucking furious with Zelena right now

“You’re pregnant” Fenix snarled, as she looked at Zelena’s stomach

“H-How do you know” Zelena said as she put her hand on her stomach, she was slightly scared.

“I can smell it on you Zelena. I am a fucking dragon haven’t you worked that out yet or are you to dense” Fenix snapped, Fenix could of hit Zelena right then and there she wasn’t ready for everyone to find out that bit of information yet Maleficent of course knew and so did Regina, and Snow and David had a gut feeling but it was now confirmed but Emma, Milah, Zelena, Robina, Hook and Henry where all surprised at the outcome. Maleficent wasn’t sure why Fenix was hiding the fact she was a dragon for so long, she had heard about her but she didn’t know she was her daughter until she came back alive. Maleficent felt kind of hurt, but she hoped that one day they can sit down and talk about why Fenix didn’t come and find her. Fenix had to get away before she did something she would regret, so she turned around and was about to start walking when she turned to Lily and Maleficent,

“I have a few spare rooms in my castle, if you both want to stay there” Fenix said, they both replied with a smile. They would love too, Fenix took a step she getting ready to walk away this time Milah getting ready to join her

“Milah” Zelena whispered, she knew she could get through to Milah, she was always the one to forgive easily and she was the softer one in the relationship. Milah looked between Zelena and Fenix, her heart felt like it was getting torn in two, she kept opening and closing her mouth. She didn’t know how to respond she wasn’t actually sure she wanted to say anything. She also didn’t know how to feel about the situation yes she was extremely hurt and she knew Fenix was too, but she knew that Zelena knew that Fenix could off protected her,

“Why” Milah finally whispered so softly so broken, she wanted answers and she wanted them now and Zelena was going to give them too her. Fenix stopped, she too wanted answers and besides she was waiting for Milah.

“I’m sorry Milah, I couldn’t come find you both. I want to god did I want to but I just couldn’t” Zelena begged Fenix shook her head… _excuses, excuses_

“I do have one question and I want you to answer it honestly” Milah asked, Zelena froze she could guess what was coming but she would wait until Milah would ask the question

“I want you to answer Fenix’s question, was this all just to get revenge on Regina. Did you sleep with Robin and get pregnant on purpose to get back at your sister” Milah asked,

“Milah” Zelena whispered,

“Don’t Zelena, I just want the truth don’t try and change the subject don’t try and soften the blow just give me a yes or no” Milah snapped, which shocked Zelena the brunette hardly ever got angry but when she did she knew what it meant. Zelena knew she fucked up badly and she had a lot she had to do to get Fenix and Milah to forgive her, and she didn’t know where to start

“Yes” Zelena whispered, Fenix breathed in through her nose harshly, her jaw clenched and she knew if she did it any harder it would break. She heard the sob that came from Milah, the wind picked up around everyone it blew harshly, Zelena, Maleficent, Lily, Emma and Regina could taste Fenix’s magic and they all knew Fenix was pissed. Everyone turned and looked at the furious blonde and the look on her face, made even Killian gulp in fear and he moved out of the way. Robin moved backwards to pulling Regina towards him, even Regina had to admit she was slightly scared and worried for her sister. A feral snarl left Fenix’s lips and she disappeared everyone looked around them turning to find if she was some were nearby and when she reappeared in front of Zelena everyone jumped. Zelena flinched, in the few years she has spent with Fenix she has never seen her this pissed of the look in her eyes. She was angry and hurt, and she knows she fucked up and knows that she has probably lost the both of them for good. But she doesn’t regret it her sister had everything and she was going to make that known,

“I had to do it” Zelena growled, Fenix growled back

“She has everything” Zelena added,

“And what, Milah and I weren’t enough for you?” Fenix snarled dangerously. God this is the reason she tried not to fall in love, it always ends in heartache or so she heard and now she was experimenting it firsthand. Fenix grabbed Zelena by the throat and everyone froze for a second, Fenix wanted more than anything to snap her neck. But she of course didn’t she let go and scoffed,

“Come Milah… it is obvious that we aren’t wanted here” Fenix said in a hard tone, she turned and looked at Milah and held out her hand Milah walked towards Fenix and fell into her arms crying softly. Fenix disappeared in grey smoke, but before they could she saw Zelena rubbing her throat crying and that Robina and Regina grabbed her.

Day’s flew by. Milah had gone and seen Zelena hoping to find an explanation for all of this, and she has yet to receive one. Yes they talked but it didn’t mean Milah forgave her she was still heartbroken over how Zelena handled the situation, but that didn’t stop her from seeing her. She had to see her but Fenix on the other hand literally wanted nothing to do with her, but that of course changed one night when Maleficent decided to step in. Fenix was currently asleep or at least attempting to she was tossing and turning, she watched as Zelena got killed over and over and over. Each death different and by someone different, it felt so real that she woke up screaming and sweating. After she woke up a little she had to go see Zelena, to see if she was actually okay, and of course she was. Fenix sighed as she watched her red headed lover sleep, she knew she had to forgive Zelena sooner or later, she noticed that yes that she is asleep but she also noticed the red puffiness around her eyes and that meant she had been crying. Fenix sighed again as she sat on the edge of the bed she wasn’t ready to leave Zelena yet, not after that dream. So she watched over Zelena the whole night, but she didn’t realise she fell asleep sitting up against the wall. She was woken by something or well someone softly stroking her face Fenix scrunched up her face and pouted, she really did hated getting woken up. She opened her eyes when she heard someone chuckle.

“Hi” Zelena whispered when Fenix’s blue yes connected with hers Fenix took one look at her and started crying Zelena wasn’t sure why but she was shocked so instead of saying anything she just pulled the blonde into her lap and started to stroke her hair, calming her down as the sobs wracked through her body. Once Fenix stopped shaking and managed to calm down, she looked back up at Zelena.

“Hi” Zelena whispered again, her hand was still running through Fenix’s hair

“Hi” Fenix replied just as quiet,

“Not that I am against you being here because in all honesty I have waited for months to see you. But what made you come here?” Zelena asked

“I had to see you” Fenix mumbled as she buried her head into Zelena’s neck she need to make sure Zelena was real and that what was happening now wasn’t all a dream. Zelena was still confused, what made Fenix all of a sudden change her mind on coming to see her. Fenix sighed

“I had a dream, and I watched you die over and over, by the hands of the people closes to us/you” Fenix finally admitted,

“I was so scared, Z… yes I am mad at you but I don’t wish death upon you, I-I thought I lost you. I can’t live without you” Fenix cried, Zelena couldn’t say anything she didn’t know what to say or do expect for pulling her in for a kiss just to prove to Fenix that she is alive and well, Fenix leant into the kiss sighing, god it has been so long since she has kissed Zelena and she has missed it so much.

“God I have missed that so much” Fenix sighed, once they separated she leant her forehead against Zelena’s and ran her hand softly of Zelena’s flat stomach,

“I want to keep the baby, I know it will hurt you and Milah but I can’t give him/her up” Zelena whispered,

“I want you to keep it. I will make sure he/she is safe and I will not let Regina and Robin take him or her away from you I promise” Fenix whispered back and then kissed Zelena, Zelena then pulled Fenix towards the top of the bed and laid down, Fenix being the small spoon it has been awhile since they cuddled like that and she has missed it. They feel asleep and didn’t realise until Regina came in waking them both up because she wanted to visit her sister, and she was surprised to find Fenix there and not Milah.

After that day Fenix visited Zelena more often, and sometimes even with Milah. Fenix wanted to try and fix their relationship she knew it would take time and effort but she knew in the end it would defiantly be worth it. But that had to wait, because Fenix did something no one expect her to do and it would change Fenix’s, Zelena’s and Milah’s lives forever. They all were currently standing in an empty street, Emma was holding the dagger which was now blank and Fenix knew what was going through Emma’s mind while they all stood and watch the darkness surround Regina. So Fenix snatched the dagger out of Emma’s hand and held it towards the darkness, it twisted around her trapping her,

“Fenix!” Emma, Regina and Milah screamed, they weren’t sure why the blonde did what she did but it was too late now,

“I can’t let this happen to either of you. Henry needs his mother’s” Fenix yelled back

“What about me and Zelena, we need you too” Milah cried out

“You both managed to survive without me once” Fenix replied with a sad smile the pictures of them cuddling and whispering words of love came to the front of her brain, Milah knew actually what Fenix was talking about and she couldn’t stop the sob that escaped her mouth.

“Just know that I love you and Zelena with all my heart okay” Fenix called out  

“Mum, Lily. I love the both of you too and I am sorry I didn’t try and get to know either of you better but when I get back I promise I will work on that. I know I will be back, I don’t know when I will be but I will be I promise you that” Fenix said looking at her mother and twin sister. Tears rushed down hers and everyone else’s face as she got sucked up into the darkness and disappeared. The dagger fell to the ground it now bore the name _Fenix Quinn_. Milah ran towards it holding it in the air demanding over and over that Fenix come back. But she didn’t, Regina informed her that Fenix was no longer in StoryBrooke she was no longer in the real world. Milah held the dagger closer to her chest and ran away from everyone she ran to the one person who know how and what she was feeling once she told Zelena what happened they held each other and cried, and Milah vowed to that day, that she was going to get Zelena out and they were going to work together with Maleficent to get Fenix back home safe and sound. They just hoped that they will be able to help fix if she ever decided to fall into the darkness once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

Fenix felt like she was waking up after a long nap, and she could once again feel the darkness pulsing through her veins. It was so exhilarating Fenix inhaled and exhaled, and a giggle escaped her mouth as shiny leathery skin started to cover her body. She waved a hand over her body, she knew that if Milah and Zelena found a way there and saw her with that skin they would question if she even tried to fight the darkness. Fenix knew she would never be able to do just that, she loved the darkness it called to her whispered in her ear. Fenix tried to pretend to be her normal-self… but of course the darkness whispered in her ear yet again, asking her to kill people and she of course followed how could she not really. She sometimes even ate the people she killed which was no surprise to her really, somehow to everyone’s surprise Fenix got Merlin free, and then she killed him… alongside Arthur so she could get back to StoryBrooke, when she got back she combined Excalibur and the dagger together making her the most powerful Dark One that has ever come, and of course it didn’t take her long to start killing people. Her first of course was Captain Hook aka Killian Joans. Ever since she got back, all he has been doing is egging her on threatening her and she finally had enough so she flicker her wrist killing him instantly by snapping his neck, Emma of course didn’t like that to much when she found out that was. Fenix was on her way to Granny’s when Emma walked towards her yelling

“Fenix!” Emma yelled, Fenix sighed and looked over her shoulder

“Yes?” Fenix asked with a bored tone

“You can’t go around killing people like that” Emma huffed,

“Aren’t you the one who killed Cruella, and she couldn’t actually harm and or kill anyone so really who is the worst one out of the two off us?” Fenix smirked and raised her eyebrow. Emma growled,

“Well you need to bring him back” Emma replied Fenix burst out laughing

“Oh honey that is not going to happen, no one can return from the dead haven’t you learnt that already?” Fenix laughed again,

“Besides why do you care, It’s not like you actually love him he is just you beard isn’t he princess” Fenix smirked, and then started to walk off.

“Oh really how on earth would you know who I love” Emma snarled, even if Fenix was right how did she know Emma would never know.

“Oh sweet Emma. Everyone knows that you are in love with Miss Fancy Pants” Fenix taunted

“Miss who?” Regina asked walking up to the duo she them fighting and was wondering what was going on this time.

“Also what and why are you yelling?” Regina added.

“Fenix killed Hook” Emma said

“Oh boo who cry me a river” Fenix sassed, Regina had to bite her tongue, and she wanted to mention something about someone finally killing captain guy-liner. But of course she didn’t say that instead she looked over at Fenix

“Fenix” Regina said with a fake disapproving voice and Fenix knew Regina wasn’t being serious and wasn’t actual angry at her.

“What, he was being annoying and he deserved it honestly and besides he smelt really bad” Fenix shrugged she didn’t regret it at all. Regina was trying really hard not to laugh right now and Emma noticed that and it kind of pissed her off

“Oh like Robin is any better, he smells like the forest. And not to mention he always looks like he is constipated” Emma growled, Regina and Fenix couldn’t help but raise their eyebrows at the tone of Emma’s voice… was that jealousy they both heard

“I mean Emma is right, and I would off killed him as well, but he has a kid and he is pretty cute and I don’t want to leave Roland as an orphan I know how it feels first hand. And I refuse to let Roland end up like that” Fenix shrugged and walked away

“This isn’t over Dark One” Emma shouted as the blonde walked off. Fenix rolled her eyes and continued her way to Granny’s were Zelena and Milah were waiting for her. Her eyes feel onto Zelena’s baby bump and she couldn’t help but smile.

“Hello my loves. How are we this beautiful fine morning” Fenix smiled, and sat down but not before giving each women a kiss.

“We are both good, we heard you get up this morning didn’t you sleep?” Zelena frowned,

“Zelena my beautiful witch I am the Dark One, and Dark One’s don’t sleep” Fenix smiled those beautiful blue eyes and now constantly grey once again,

“Oh right I forgot” Zelena nodded, the trio shared a beautiful lunch that was until Emma ruined it. Fenix sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, she just wanted a quiet day with her two lovers is that so wrong or hard.

“I told you before this isn’t over Fenix” Emma huffed,

“What isn’t over?” Zelena asked confused, Emma smirked and looked at Milah she knew Milah was Hook’s ex-lover and she knew Milah would not be happy at all at the outcome.

“Fenix killed Killian” Emma replied, Milah jumped out her seat and looked over at her blonde lover

“You did what” Milah asked, Fenix raised her eyebrow at her second lover

“My dear, if I remember correctly and I do very much so. You left Killian for me did you not?” Fenix questioned

“Well yes” Milah said narrowing her eyes, but what did that have to do with anything?

“Then why are you getting so upset about me killing some smelly pirate?” Fenix shrugged,

“Can you for like five minutes stop being a bitch” Emma growled, Fenix rolled her eyes and looked over at Emma like she was really bored of this convocation… which she was.

“Hmm… how about no. But I do appreciate the suggestion” Fenix smiled, Milah and Zelena looked over at Fenix and frowned, they knew she was different she has been different as of late… she has been more cold and heartless not towards them of course but towards other people.

“Oh, worry not you two” Fenix giggled

“I still have my heart if that is what you are worried about me you see the as the Dark One it’s become… well what would you all it… dark?” Fenix laughed,

“How long did you fight it?” Zelena asked, she wanted to know if Fenix even fought the darkness and if so for how long.

“Mmm fight what darling?” Fenix asked

“The darkness… how long did you fight the darkness if you actually even did” Zelena asked

“Oh right. That. I was fighting it the whole time you see. I tried to stay good I tried to fight the darkness, I wish I could off stopped myself from going down the dark and dangerous lane that I have once walked before. I did everything I could to stay on the light side but coming here it must of cost something” Fenix said and sighed dramatically. Zelena and Milah knew right then and there that was not the truth,

“Okay how about you tell us the truth now?” Milah suggested,

“I didn’t fight the darkness, I didn’t even try” Fenix shrugged

“Fenix!” Milah and Zelena shouted,

“What did you expect me to do? You know how easy it is for me to give into the darkness” Fenix shrugged

“Uh you could of at least tried to, you could of tried to fight the darkness” Zelena said Fenix raised her eyebrow at the red head

“And this is coming from the person who slept with her sister’s boyfriend and got knocked up on purpose just to get her revenge” Fenix said she leant forward and rested her chin on her closed fist.

“Fenix. Stop this please, this… this isn’t you” Zelena frowned,

“Zelena last time I checked you don’t actually know me, we hardly spoke about our past lives. All we did was basically have sex for a few years so tell me how does that automatically make you know who I am as a person” Fenix snapped

“Fenix that is enough!” a voice snapped, Fenix looked up and saw that it was her mother… and of course Regina, they both looked pissed off if Fenix was going to be honest and Fenix couldn’t help but smirk and raise her eyebrow at them in amusement.

“Okay so what is with the whole raising your voice at me? What is that going to prove?” Fenix asked

“You need to stop this Fenix, You are hurting the people around you don’t you care about that?” Maleficent frowned,

“Yawn” Fenix said standing up and did a fake yawn just to show how bored of this convocation she really was

“Look, as much as I would love to stick around and hang out and pretend to play nice with all of you I have better things to do” Fenix said and started to walk towards the door. They didn’t realise that she stopped to listen to the convocation they were having about her.

“We really need to do something about her, she has changed drastically” Mal frowned as she sat down,

“Yes I know but what can we do?” Zelena asked looking at Mal

“That I do not know” Maleficent frowned,

“By the way Emma, you never answered my question who is Miss Fancy Pants?” Regina asked, slightly jealous. Maleficent, Zelena and Milah laughed knowing exactly who she was due to Fenix calling her that all the time.

“What?” Regina asked confused,

“Well… let’s just say it wasn’t me Fenix was referring too” Maleficent smiled,

“Who was she… oh” Regina said suddenly realising she forgot Fenix has called, her that on a few occasions Regina looked over at Emma who refused to look at her

“Y-You love me?” Regina asked softly surprised,

“Maybe” Emma blushed,

“I-I didn’t know that. I’m in love with you too” Regina replied,

“Wait… what? Really!” Emma said shocked and surprised.

“I am going to admit, I was only with Robin, because you were with Hook.” Regina admitted,

“I think we should probably thank Fenix” Regina mused out loud

“How about we don’t… because knowing her she will get cocky about it” Zelena muttered

“Well that is a tad but mean Amica Mea” Fenix fake pouted.

“Holy fu…!” Zelena jumped

“I thought you left” Zelena replied putting her hand on her heart,

“I was about to but once I heard Regina asked Emma about who Miss Fancy Pants was I knew I had to stick around I knew things were about to get interesting” Fenix shrugged,

“Oh by the way you two are welcome” Fenix winked at Emma and Regina, she then turned to Milah and Zelena and blew them both a kiss and then actually left this time.

“Do you think she will turn back to normal… or do you think this is who she is now?” Zelena frowned,

“I honestly hope she goes back to normal, or whatever her normal self was/is. But all I can say is we just got to wait and see how things turn out for now we both know she loves us. And that she doesn’t actually mean anything she says, I know she killed your ex-lover but does it really bother you that much that she did it?” Maleficent asked, Milah thought for a few minutes before replying

“You do have a point” Zelena said pursing her lips,

“Honestly? I don’t care that much at all… I was just shocked that Fenix did that, I mean I know she has killed that is no surprise to me but I didn’t expect her to kill Killian she lived on his boat for a few years.

“Really you were shocked she killed him?” Regina asked,

“Again no I wasn’t shocked that she killed someone but never mind it is too complicated to explain” Milah sighed,

“I am going to love and leave all of you my feet are killing me and I need a nap” Zelena smiled,

“Okay that is fine… will I still see you for dinner?” Regina asked. Her and Zelena have finally put their difference aside, and are working on trying to get some sort of sister ship going. Zelena and Milah decided first they wanted to find Fenix before they went home, and they in fact did find her. They found her at Fenix’s favourite spot, it was a small pond and had a waterfall attached to it,

“Hey you” Zelena smiled as she sat down beside Fenix, Milah sitting on her other side,

“Hey Milah, Hey Z” Fenix replied, she smiled softly up at them

“Are you okay?” Zelena asked,

“I am okay… I think” Fenix frowned,

“I hope you both know I don’t actually mean the stuff I say” Fenix said as she looked at both her lovers.

“We know” Zelena replied, she leant towards Fenix and gave her a kiss, Fenix sighed and closed her eyes, her grey eyes turning blue  and when Milah kissed her it happened again,

“I love you both so much I hope you both know that” Fenix sighed

“Yes we know and we love you more than anything” Milah smiled,

“Good” Fenix smiled, and relaxed into her lovers embrace Zelena sent them a quick text of the slight change of plans and Fenix magicked up a blanket as soon, Maleficent, Regina, Emma, Henry, Lily and Ruby all joined in and they had a picnic dinner no one spoke no one needed to the night was beautiful and calm, and everyone was enjoying it… the peace and quiet but it only lasted for so long.


End file.
